


Shut Up

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really just wholesome fluff and lots of love, Waking Up, grumpy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: You better not mess with one Lewis Hamilton if he wants to stay in bed.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Shut Up

“Go... away...” Lewis mumbles and Nico grins, doing the exact opposite by nudging closer to the Brit.

Lewis groans and pulls the blanket over his head, hiding his face away in the pillows.

“You need to get up,” Nico chuckles, reaching out a hand to blush his fingers over Lewis’ temple.

“I don’t need to do shit,” the older one groans and turns further away from him, while he reaches back to shove Nico away.

The German rolls his eyes at the other driver and rolls over on their bed, tugging on the white blanket until it slips off Lewis’ face.

The Brit groans and keeps his eyes closed, shielding them from the sunlight shining into the room with his arms.

“Lewis...” Nico mumbles, cuddling the older one from behind while he props himself up on his elbows.

He trails his fingertips over Lewis’ shoulders, drawing pattern on his lover’s skin. 

“Fuck off,” Lewis mutters and Nico has to laugh.

“That’s not appropriate language for a world champion,” he whispers against the bed-warmed skin of Lewis’ shoulder, before he places a soft kiss against it.

“Shut up,” Lewis groans and when Nico starts pulling on the pillow he has now hidden away underneath as well, Lewis suddenly turns around, flipping them over.

From one second to the other, Nico finds himself underneath the Mercedes driver, Lewis’ muscular body pinning him to the mattress.

Lewis’ eyes are still sleepy and yet, they’re lighting up now that he is on top of Nico, his brows drawn together.

“You really enjoy being a pain in my ass, huh?” the Brit growls, his fingers wrapped around Nico’s upper arms.

The German can’t help but smirk, his lips curling up into a grin, “I don’t mind being in-...”

“Oh, fucking shut up, will you?” Lewis calls and Nico presses his twitching lips together.

He’s known that Lewis likes to curse and talk dirty when he’s tired, but this is quite something.

“It’s not my fault that you need to leave the bed at some point,” he says and Lewis gives him a dark glance, before the Brit eventually lets out a sigh, his muscles relaxing in defeat.

Lewis collapses on top of him, his cheek coming down against Nico’s naked chest, and the younger one wraps his arms around his husband’s back, placing a kiss against the top of his head in amusement.

Lewis shifts a little, wrapping his arms around Nico as well.

“I don’t want to get up,” he mumbles and Nico runs his fingers up and down the older one’s naked back.

“I know,” he replies and fails at hiding the amusement from his voice. 

Lewis looks up at him, his chest resting on Nico’s chest.

“You could call them and say I’m sick?”

Nico snorts at the proposal, rolling his eyes.

“You don’t want that.”

“How do you know what I want?” Lewis asks, a challenging look on his face, “because I wanna stay here in bed with you.”

“I’m flattered,” Nico chuckles and tightens his arms around the Brit.

“Don’t you want to stay in bed with me?” Lewis asks and now he’s actually pouting while he leans up.

Nico takes the chance to steal a quick kiss from him, drawing back before Lewis gets the chance to deepen it.

The Mercedes driver makes a dissatisfied noise at that and Nico has to suppress a laugh.

“You’re not as irresistible as you think. And I’m hungry.”

“You could eat-...”

“Lewis! Fucking hell!” Nico exclaims, his chest vibrating with laughter.

Lewis groans and not only tightens his arms but now also wraps his legs around Nico’s thighs, effectively trapping him on his spot.

Nico sighs in defeat and watches how Lewis’ eyes flutter shut again, his cheek resting on the German’s chest.

Nico leans down a little, running his nose over Lewis’ ear, before he places a soft kiss against that soft skin behind it, right on the Brit’s tattoo.

“I’m blessed,” Nico whispers against his lover’s ear, as he always does.

“Shut up,” Lewis mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I’ve written so much sad/broken/hurt brocedes that I thought we could all need some happiness in our lives, especially right now.
> 
> Writing this really managed to make me feel better.  
> I hope you liked this little piece.
> 
> All the love,  
> Johanna


End file.
